


首尔辛德瑞拉

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	首尔辛德瑞拉

“真的没问题吗？”康涩琪为难地抬起眼皮。

“姐姐你相信我，没问题。”朴秀荣满意地看着被自己好好装扮了一番的康涩琪。

“好紧……”康涩琪吐了口气又紧张地吸了回去，“你能帮我稍微松一下吗？”

“不行，这条裙子就是这种款式，”朴秀荣耸肩，“而且你穿的时候千万要小心，它比你这段时间的薪水还要贵上好几倍……所以要是弄脏弄坏姐姐你就完蛋了！”

“我知道。”康涩琪胆战心惊地点头。

“记得还要把衣服交回去，注意时间和信号，像辛德瑞拉一样，不要待过头就好。不用紧张，只是混进去吃点东西而已，看看有钱人是什么样子的，”朴秀荣拍了拍康涩琪的肩膀，“就当是在这里的打工福利。”

“如果有人问起……”

“神秘，一定要神秘！”朴秀荣耐心地重复道，“那些人里也一样有不那么擅长社交的类型，而且人那么多只要你不做出什么出格的事就没人会注意到你，即使真有什么事情……跑回来总没错的。”

要不现在就跑回去吧？

康涩琪站在取餐区旁苦恼地想。

刚刚来之前应该求朴秀荣无论如何帮她把裙子松开一点的。这真的是给正常人穿的衣服吗？

康涩琪艰难地吞咽下一口小蛋糕，还没来得及细细感受味道就被上半身的紧绷感唤回了神——

快被勒死了。

唯一值得庆幸的是，正如朴秀荣之前所讲，根本就没有人会注意到她。

康涩琪端详着手里的红酒杯，下定决心：哪怕会被朴秀荣笑，她也要喝完这杯就原路返回。

然而她刚喝了一口，就又从余光里瞥见了侍者端来的新菜品。

……再吃一口，最后一口！

康涩琪敏捷地侧过身，紧接着就感觉到自己拿着酒杯的那只手被什么东西撞了一下。

她转过头，目瞪口呆地看着自己手中已经空了的红酒杯，以及对面人脸上的表情。

“您……您没事吧？”

“没……关……系。”对方脸上浮出了一个勉强的微笑。

“其实……真的没关系。”

“柱现姐姐你放心，交给我！”康涩琪装作全神贯注地帮裴柱现擦衣服上的污渍，同时大脑飞速运转起来。

姓裴。比她年长。以前工作的时候有没有不小心见到过她？

这件衣服比她身上的借来的还要贵吗？

不会被灭口吧？

“那我该怎么称呼你？”裴柱现尴尬地开口。

“涩琪。”康涩琪脱口而出。

“那姓呢？”

“神秘，一定要神秘！”朴秀荣的告诫突兀地从回忆里蹦了出来。

康涩琪停下动作，默默做了个深呼吸，抬起脸努力挤出了一个她认为自己所能表现出来的最“神秘”的微笑：“你会知道的。”

裴柱现趁机退后一步，让康涩琪的手悬在半空。

连名字都问到了是不是真的要来灭口啊？

康涩琪拿着纸巾的手微微颤抖了起来。

也不知道把酒泼出去后立刻把对方拉进洗手间的康涩琪和一言不发就跟着来了的裴柱现哪个更奇怪一点。还好这里的豪华洗手间足够两人在里面自如活动……

不，现在不是想这个的时候。

她决不能因为一杯酒和一件衣服丢掉性命！

“姐姐，你……”康涩琪毅然看向裴柱现的眼睛，“和我一起逃跑吧。”

“所以……你就是要带我来这里？”裴柱现缩在观景台的角落里吸了吸鼻子，偏过头打了个喷嚏。

……这恐怕不只是要灭口而是要灭门了吧。

康涩琪打了个寒颤。

从裴柱现迟疑着点头的那一刻开始，事情变得更加不可收拾了。

“你看，这边景色不是很好看吗！”康涩琪硬着头皮说。

“嗯，”裴柱现望向外面，“是很好看。”

这种不谙世事的漂亮千金小姐真的是一点防备心都没有啊，这么容易就被拐了过来。

“涩琪你经常来这里吗？”

康涩琪警觉起来：“怎么这么问？”

“不然怎么会知道这种地方？”

“啊，是……我这段时间每天都来所以会熟一点。”

这倒是没说谎。她天天都来，只不过是在后台。

“每天哦？”裴柱现咋舌，“那你是住在这附近？”

“……反正都是在首尔有车嘛哈哈哈，”康涩琪干笑了两声，试图转移话题，“我听说这里很灵的。”

“什么意思？”

康涩琪煞有介事地清了清嗓子：“就是许愿会实现的意思。”

“真的吗？”裴柱现一脸狐疑。

“真的！”康涩琪向前一步，朝着夜晚街道上的灯光双手合十，“拜托，请让我再长高一点吧！”

“这种愿望？”

“姐姐也来试试看啊。”康涩琪努力顺着演了下去。

“那我……”裴柱现犹豫了一下，学起康涩琪的样子，“拜托，请让我周围的人都变得健康幸福吧。”

意外的，有些平凡的愿望。

康涩琪愣了一下，随后心中涌起一股歉意。

对善良的人说谎实在是很糟糕的事情。

“抱歉姐姐，衣服我会负责的，”康涩琪垂头丧气地说，“我们一起回去吧。”

“还知道什么别的地方吗？”

“嗯？”

“如果你真的觉得抱歉，作为交换……”裴柱现顿了一下，“就继续带我到这种没有人的地方好了。”

“小心一点。”康涩琪伸出手。

裴柱现握住她的手，俯身跨了进来。

康涩琪打开灯：“虽然只是放东西的屋子，但这里也有窗户可以看到外面，这样等到快结束的时候我们就可以……”

“你都是怎么发现这些地方的啊？”裴柱现忍不住问。

“经常来的话……会认识大楼里的工作人员！和她们关系变好跟着过来就知道了。”康涩琪心虚地说。

“还好这里没有那么冷……”裴柱现若有所思地点头，走到窗前，轻轻敲了敲玻璃，回头看向康涩琪，“你以前来都会做什么？”

“做什么？聊天，吃东西……之类的。”

“在这里吃东西？”

“因为是工作人员所以可以偷带出来……”康涩琪绞尽脑汁地为面前不断提出疑问的裴柱现编造故事。

“有趣吗？”

“有趣啊有趣。”康涩琪胡乱应答着，心里却想着等会儿回去要怎么和煞费苦心的朴秀荣交代。

不过……

目光移到裴柱现脸上。康涩琪忽然觉得也没那么复杂。

能消磨时间的事情不是很多吗。

辛德瑞拉既然遇不到王子，那和公主交个朋友也是可以的吧？

“地方足够吗？”裴柱现问。

“肯定够了，”康涩琪来回踱步张开手臂向裴柱现证明，“两个人活动起来也没问题。”

再怎么说也是朴秀荣好不容易借来的礼服，尽管紧得要命，也要让它派上用场才行。

“就像这样，再来一遍，我的左脚前进一步，同时你的右脚后退，然后……咳咳，”康涩琪停顿了一下，“姐姐你有记住我教的内容吗？”

“真的……太近了。”裴柱现到底没忍住，偏过头笑了出来。

在杂物间教对方跳交谊舞或许也算不上是多好的主意。

“我已经会了。”裴柱现正色着抬起头，恰好和伸着脖子想看她表情的康涩琪的鼻尖蹭到了一起。

康涩琪全身的动作都因为这突如其来的接触而迟缓起来了。

鞋都脱了怎么还这么热啊？

“会……会了就好。”康涩琪不自然地朝反方向转过头去。

“那……再来一次？”裴柱现轻声问。

原本嬉闹玩笑一般的动作忽然变得有些尴尬。在缓慢的旋转动作中，裴柱现的呼吸轻轻拂过她的皮肤。她扶在对方身上的手也渐渐冒出汗来。

“谢谢涩琪老师——”停下动作后打破沉默的裴柱现故意拖长了声音。

“不客气。”康涩琪局促地收回手，摸了摸自己的耳朵。

“还有什么愿望吗？”望向窗外的裴柱现突然发问。

“之前不是讲过了？”

“我想听更奇怪的愿望。”

一听就是那种为了不冷场而刻意抛出的话题，但康涩琪倒真的认真思考起来了。

“我想要超能力。”

“透明人？可以穿墙，可以飞起来？”

“不是这种类型。我想要的是……不一样的听力。”

“听力？”

“比如说，我们平时到海边会听到海浪声，如果有了我想要的这种能力，我就能听到每一滴水流动的声音。”

“听起来好像很有意思……可是这平时要怎么用？”

“假如有了这种能力，在刚刚的会场里，有那么多人都在讲话，但是我能一下子就分辨出你的声音……”康涩琪一时语塞，下意识看向裴柱现，“很无聊吧？”

而裴柱现转过脸，直直看着她的眼睛。

“如果我说喜欢呢？”

啪嗒。啪嗒。天空亮起来了。

“烟花……”康涩琪的喃喃自语还没来得及发出声音就被裴柱现吞进了嘴里。

她眯着眼睛，似乎能瞥见对方颤动的睫毛，还嗅到了衣料上被她洒上的红酒味道。

此起彼伏的闪光能掩盖住她骤然加快的心跳声吗？

拉开距离。康涩琪张了张嘴，肚子却先叫出了声音。

“到肚子饿的时间了吗？”裴柱现不好意思地笑了。

“对啊，到……”康涩琪突然笑不出来了。

时间。

现在几点了！？

“怎么了？”裴柱现发现了她的表情变化。

“姐姐我……我得先走了！”康涩琪慌张地挣脱了裴柱现的手臂。

“等等……”

“找到电梯或者问其他工作人员就可以出去了！”

康涩琪大脑一片混沌。她来不及做出其他回应，就把还愣着的裴柱现抛在了身后的小房间里。

她狂奔着冲进电梯。

心也随着电梯里显示的数值一点点沉下去。

“姐姐你跑到哪里去了，我担心死了！”焦急的朴秀荣这才松了口气。然而随着眼神下移，她又瞪大了眼睛，“你鞋呢！？”

康涩琪魂不守舍地走了过去：“秀荣你说辛德瑞拉有没有对王子一见钟情啊？”

“啥？”

“那辛德瑞拉要是和公主相爱了怎么办啊？”

“……会死啦！”朴秀荣怒道，“你是喝了多少啊！”

听到朴秀荣的回答，康涩琪稍微回了点神。她全身无力地倒在座椅上，直接睡了过去。

康涩琪看着浑身散发着“别惹我”三个字的朴秀荣，犹豫再三，还是开了口。

“秀荣啊。”

“干什么？”朴秀荣没好气地说。

“有事情想问你。”

“说。”

“我有个朋友……”康涩琪斟酌着自己的语言，“她参加了类似，嗯，就是我前段时间混进去的那个宴会，她也是像我这样的普通人。然后，她在那里遇到了一个人，她好像有点喜欢上对方了，而且那个人也喜欢她……所以，她现在该怎么办？”

“断掉，立刻断掉，当做没发生过，”朴秀荣干净利落地回答，“姐姐你不知道那边是什么样的世界。”

“什么样的？”

“是像你我这样的人永远都不可能融入的。就这么简单，”朴秀荣撇了撇嘴，“之前那么有名的女演员风风光光嫁进豪门最后还不是很难看的离婚了。”

“如果……不是为了钱呢？”

“那更惨，”朴秀荣放下手机，“姐姐你有没有想过童话故事的结尾为什么都是什么幸福快乐地生活在一起？因为后面是不可以写出来被小孩子看到的。”

“后面？”

“也许王子会厌倦辛德瑞拉，也许会爱上别人。也许辛德瑞拉一辈子衣食无忧却从此失去自由，”朴秀荣紧紧盯住康涩琪，“姐姐，你明白吗？”

“好，我会……我会和我朋友说的。”

“你最好是。”朴秀荣换了个姿势，重新拿起手机。

“东西都拿好了？”穿好制服的孙胜完站在柜台前活动着手腕。

“都拿了，”康涩琪晃了晃手里的包，“接下来就辛苦你了。”

“过段时间我也不要值晚班了。”孙胜完摆出装哭的表情。

康涩琪冲着孙胜完挥了挥手，踏着风铃声走出便利店。

地铁还有两班，所以不用着急。想到这里，她把手伸进包找寻地铁卡的踪迹。

“请等一下。”

康涩琪停下脚步，回过头，呆在了原地。她条件反射般地用包遮住脸蹲了下去：“不好意思你认错人了！”

“……我还没说话。”

康涩琪慢慢露出脸，看到对方的眼神里带着些许安慰的意味，仿佛在对康涩琪说可以帮忙给她挖个洞。

“你知不知道首尔有多少人叫涩琪啊，”裴柱现微笑起来，“找起来麻烦死了。”

“我们……我们不是一个世界的人。”康涩琪抿起嘴。

“谁说的？”

“你看到了，我不是什么有钱人。”

裴柱现笑着叹了口长气。

“真是……说谎干嘛说每天都去，害我硬着头皮连去几天差点破产。”

“还有弄脏衣服也很贵。”

“只准你一个人混进去吗？我现在怀疑那里面有一半人都是像你一样的假富人。”

“……也像我一样。”

“本来我也想不是一个世界的人算了，后来再想不对啊，我至少得把损失费给要回来。”

“谁知道找着找着就找到一个世界里了。”

“看你这样一时半会儿也还不了，没关系，我可以接受分期付款。”

“还有，这是你的鞋。”

说着，裴柱现提起了手中的纸袋，又用另一只手从口袋里掏出两枚硬币，理直气壮地摊开手掌。

“我现在全身上下的财产就只有这个。你得负责。”

康涩琪红着眼睛，向前一步，抱住面前的人。

“说我麻烦，你还不是一样。”

“姓裴的有钱人家哪里有你。”

“……我也很想见你。”

她早就过了应该沉迷童话故事的年纪，然而康涩琪想，总还是有些东西值得她一直相信。

就像是，突如其来的爱，面对未知的勇气，和一点小小的奇迹。

还好，在这个夜晚，来自首尔的辛德瑞拉与身无分文的大邱公主选择了与对方一起面对无法预测的未来与命运。

END.


End file.
